Original Doesn't Seem so Original Anymore
by jacqdaniels1144
Summary: Based off "The Originals" tv show. The following story is about Elijah and getting the girl he deserves. After Hayley marries Jackson, Elijah disappears to cope and regain his emotional strength. He makes it to a little town called "Willow Creek". Little did he know that this ghost town was home to the girl of his dreams, of course, it came with a price to pay. [ForMatureAudiences]
1. The Beginning

A/N:

 _The following story is about Elijah and getting the girl he deserves. After Hayley marries Jackson, Elijah disappears to cope and regain his emotional strength. He makes it to a little town called "Willow Creek". Little did he know that this ghost town was home to the girl of his dreams, of course, it came with a price to pay. #teamelijah_

 _Elijah's POV:_

After the ceremony I ran. I ran until my legs could no longer keep up. I ran until every ounce of my being was numb. My mind was racing with images of her. Her smile. Her hair. Her body. The way she moved. The sound of her heartbeat racing when there was little to no distance between us. I didn't realize how much my soul needed her, craved her. She was undeniably my heroin.

I braced myself against an old oak tree in the middle of the forest, eyes closed and gasping for air. The birds were chirping songs through the cold air and I could hear the water of a stream dancing nearby. I took one deep breath and composed myself, opened my eyes and enjoyed the lack of human and non human interaction. I headed toward the sounds of the water rushing, adjusting my cuff links and cleaning the dirt off my suit.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past my head and hit the tree next to me. I felt the rage rush through my body as I turned towards the culprit. In a flash, I was in front of her, throat in hand and her body against a tree. I retrieved her bow out of her possession and said, "Now, that isn't a proper form of introduction, if I do say so myself." She was gasping for air and just as I was going to sink my fangs into her throat. An arrow flew through my chest. I dropped the tiny human girl and grabbed the arrow, pulling it out of my body. The girl ran off as I took another to the back of my right calf. And another through my left thigh. I fell to my knees. Exhausted.

"Please, just end this brutal misery!" I yelled, finally giving up. I put my hands to the ground and gripped a handful of soil as a tear rolled down my cheek. I screamed. As loud as I could, I let out all the pain, the agony, the despair. I screamed until the air could no longer reach my lungs. And then I collapsed.

Everything went black and finally, there was absolute silence. I felt nothing. For once, there was a sliver of peace that consumed me.

Strangers POV:

The sharply dressed man fell to the ground, I had another arrow ready and aimed for his heart. I was sick of all these bloodsucking bastards coming to our grounds and killing our friends and families. I stood guard, put the arrow to my side, still cautious and ready to stab through his heart. I walked towards him. I was about a foot away from him when I heard my sister call to me about twenty yards away from behind a tree, "Astella! Don't go near him, are you crazy?" I hushed her as I moved closer to him, I squatted down next to him and flipped his body over to assess him. He still had a pulse and was still breathing. He was decently attractive, and of course he was wearing a ridiculously expensive suit. I scoffed.

I straddled his body as I lifted my arrow above my head, with both hands, ready to stab him through the heart. Right before I punctured through his skin, his hands came up and grabbed my wrists. He reversed positions and ended up on top of me, arrow in his hand. The arrowhead was no more than a centimeter from my left eye and he had his other hand around my throat. "I am not here to fight. I am simply here to clear my head. I mean no harm to you or your people, I assure you that if that were the case, you all would be dead." I couldn't helped but be utterly pissed off, his eloquent vocabulary almost seemed condescending.

"If you mean no harm, then why are you on top of me ready to stab through my eye, you disgusting monster?" I hissed at him in gasps as his grip tightened around my throat." I prepared myself, taking my last breath. I closed my eyes and braced for death. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, there was no weight on top of me, no grip around my throat and no arrow in front of my eye as I managed to open one eye. He was standing above me, hand out to help me up and the arrow was no longer in his hand. I slapped his hand away and stood up, glaring at him. "What do you want?" I asked with anger thick in my tone as I brushed the twigs and dirt off of my clothes. He grabbed what looked like a rag out of his pocket and began to clean his hands and dust off his clothes.

I crossed my arms and waited for his reply, he took his sweet time before letting out a single sound. He finally stopped festering with his cuff links and reached his hand out again, "Hello, my name is Elijah Mikaelson. Sorry that we started this introduction in a horrifically violent fashion but in my defense, you attacked me. I was simply trying to defend myself. " I raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at his hand and back up at him. "Okay? Is that supposed to impress me? " He gave a slight shrug and a crooked grin. I picked up my bow and arrows, slung them over my shoulders and looked back at Elijah, his hand no longer extended towards me. "I'm Astella." I walked past him, purposing hitting his shoulder with mine. He let out a small chuckle. "You should probably leave, unless you want to die. We don't take to your kind too well around these parts." I said as I began walking back towards my cabin. I looked around for my sister, who must have must have ran off because she was no longer hidden in the trees, and nowhere in sight.

Before I made it too far, Elijah was in front of me again. Faster than lightening. I stopped, trying to regain my balance before almost falling into him. "Listen, I apologize for my monstrous retaliation due to your aggressive attack towards me. I must inform you that I am, how you say, having a shitty day? Week? Month? Life. Sincerely, I do apologize." I could hear the truth in his tone but I wasn't going to fall for it. Not like the last vampire bastard…..


	2. There's No Such Thing as Moving On…

CHAPTER 1: There's No Such Thing as Moving On….

Elijah's POV:

Astella, that is one stubborn woman. She was wild, feral. Dangerous. She has natural beauty that just radiates around her. Just as I started to smile, I thought of Hayley. What was she doing right now? Was she with Hope? Or was she with Jackson? Images began to play through my head, they projected behind my eyelids like a movie. Were they kissing? Or making love? Was she going to forget about me and no longer look to me for guidance or safety?

"AHHH!" I screamed, my fist flew through a tree, making it fall over and crash down with a crash that echoed through the forest. Astella turned towards me, arrow drawn and aimed right at me. I clenched and unclenched my fist, watching it heal before my eyes. "Apologies." I sighed. Her gaze changed from surprised to questioning in a matter of seconds. She shook her head and began to storm off. "Scaring me like that will get you killed, Elijah." She growled.

If only that were possible, I thought to myself. I was ready to ask my dear brother, Niklaus, to stake my heart and leave me in a casket. Just to have some peace of mind. The images began to play again and I composure was beginning to falter yet again. Tears began to fill behind my eyelids, I clenched my fists and laid my head back, opening my eyes and staring up into the blue sky above me. I had to keep reminding myself that there is beauty in life. Yes, there may be bumps in the road, but we must always rest assured that the next day can always get better.

I thought of my dearest niece, Hope. The only joy I get in life as of right now is being an uncle to that little bundle of joy. Her precious innocent life… how I pray to the gods that she stays hidden from the evils of this world. I should be there for Hope, for Klaus and for…. I cannot even think of her name without wanting to breakdown. I clench my eyes shut, yet again, as I start to shake with anguish. Shutting off my humanity sounds like the only remedy at this rate.

I am a weak man. I am utterly pathetic right now. I let her in, I never let people in. I still linger on thoughts of Celeste and Tatia. Centuries of pain to endure, yet again.

"So, can I ask?"

I spun around, confused. How did I not hear her come up behind me? She took a step back, hands up in defense and surprise covered her face. "All I wanna know is if you're okay? Not that I care or anything, I just don't want you to go on a rampage through our small village. I have family and loved ones here, and I would prefer you to have your meltdown elsewhere." She said mercilessly. My eyelids lowered to slits at the tone of her voice. My eyes began to change and she reached for her arrow, before she could unsheathe it, I ripped her weapons from her hands and scattering them amongst the forest floor.

"Listen here, _girl_ " I hissed into her face, merely inches away. "Your tone is unneeded and unwant-"

Before I could finish my sentence she spit in my face and head butted my nose, making me fall off balance. "Damnit." I pinched my nose as blood began to run down my face and onto my dress shirt, leaving stains. I turned towards the direction that she began to run, I bolted to her, grabbing her neck from behind I lifted her off the ground and threw her into a tree. "I was simply coming here to run from my demons, not create new ones," my tone was calm and collected, unlike my thoughts and demeanor. "Unfortunate for you, you have bad timing to speak with such disrespect and hate."

"FUCK YOU!" She coughed and spat blood in my direction. "Look at yourself! Disguised as a man with class, yet you are a monster in disguise! I'm not some fool for you to look for pity or attention. I can't stand you or your kind! You are a plague to this world!" Venom coated her words and tears began to fall down her face as she began to shake. It was hard to tell if her trembling was from fear or anger.

Her words cut me deep, it felt as though a stake was stabbed in my chest. I stopped in mid stride towards her, I stared at her. "What is it that happened to you, I am but a stranger to you, yet you act like I destroyed everything you have ever loved? Do you really think that all vampires are evil and looking to kill every human in their path? Because trust in my words when I say-"

"TRUST?! TRUST?!" She laughed with sarcasm, "I will never trust another vampire. All you do is bring evil and war to this world. You kill everyone in your path of destruction. IT'S IN YOUR NATURE! You could be the most generous and loving creature but no matter where you go, who you're with and what you do… Death will follow close behind." She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants, licked her lips and pointed her finger in my direction. "And do you know who dies? Not you! Nope, never the vampires, just all us _weak_ human beings. Stay out of our town or so help me God I will destroy you and everything you love." She threatened as she walked away from me.

"You should not threaten me, child. I'm an original vampire. I cannot be killed." I called after her, she hesitated in her step and threw up a middle finger and continued deeper into the forest. A chuckle left my lips. Such vulgarity from such a frail human was almost insulting, but I could not help but find a little humor in it.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Thoughts? Advice? Improvements? Grammatical corrections? Anything, I love input. I value opinions and ideas.


	3. History Repeats Only If You Let It…

Chapter 2: History Repeats Only If You Let It….

Astella's POV:

Condescending, arrogant, douchebaggy asshole! Calling me a child? I am a grown ass woman. How dare he talk down to me and make it seem like he is such a superior being, must feel great being immortal and alone your whole life, watching the world die around you. I scoffed out loud at my thoughts. To think, I was actually trying to be somewhat accommodating towards him that will never happen again.

Vampires. The very word sends a disgusted shiver through my body. I will never let another vampire come into my life; they do nothing but destroy everything and everyone that falls into their path. I will never make that mistake again. I walked through my homeland's forest and began picking up my arrows off the ground. My bow was ruined, so there was no point in even trying to retrieve that. I can always make a new one.

After I picked up a good majority of my arrows, I stomped my way back towards the place I call my home. I have never known what home felt like, I still don't, and maybe I never will. I finally reached the little cabin that shelters me; I kick open the door startling my brother and sister. "Was that necessary?" my brother asked with mockery in his tone. I shot a glare in his directions and he quickly looked away, smile still on his face. My sister on the other hand was more concerned, "Are you okay?" She rushed to me, assessing my wounds. "What did he do to you? Did he feed on you?" She asked, turning my head from side to side. I pulled away and assured her that everything was okay.

I poured myself a glass of water and braced myself on the counter, "So, we need to warn the others of his presence in our part of the forest. They need to take extra precautions to make sure that no one gets hurt or killed." My sister nodded and my brother laughed loudly. We both looked in his direction with questioning gazes as he tended to the fire; he sat quietly for a moment and then stood up and met our gazes.

"Warn the others? What others? There is maybe four other people in this forest due to your last fling! Four INCLUDING us!" He turned around and stared at the fire. His words pierced me; my gaze immediately fell to the floor in guilt and dismay. My sister jumped to my defense and smacked him in the back of the head; he turned to her in anger and gripped her wrist tightly. "WHAT?! Was I in the wrong to speak the truth? Don't ever lay a hand on me again!" I rushed over and squeezed his wrist making him let go of our sister. I didn't stop, even when my sister backed away. If looks could kill, my brother would be on fire.

I grabbed a fistful of the hair on top of his head, making him meet my eyes, "Don't you ever treat Lynn that way! Ever! She is your little sister, you are supposed to protect her, not belittle her." Guilt covered his face as my words soaked through his thick skull. "We are family," I said, releasing his arm. "We are to work together as a team. That's what family is all about. I need you guys." I plopped down onto our tiny couch and sighed.

"Well, that was quite touching," a voice came from the doorway. Right outside our cabin was Elijah, leaning against the frame. Wiping his hands with that cloth, yet again. I jumped up and stood in front of my sister, my brother at my side.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I simply wish to have words with you, if you would let me, of course. I would also like to properly ask you for your forgiveness for my despicable attitude and disrespect towards you." I changed my stance, arms crossed across my chest and my hip cocked to the side. "You're joking, right?"

"I am being quite literal actually," his gaze went around the invisible barrier of the doorway. "I was hoping for a more intimate conversation, not through a doorway."

"HA! No way man, we aren't stupid." My brother responded, grabbing the fire poker from beside the fireplace, ready to fight. I put a hand in front of him, holding him back. I shot a look at him and mouthed an inaudible, "I've got this."

"Yeah, just like you had the last one, right?" He threw his weapon to the floor and walked off, down the hall and to his room. My sister put a hand on my shoulder with concern and I shrugged it off.

"Please, leave us alone for a moment," I whispered to my sister. She gave me a questioning look, I nodded in response and she kindly took to her room as well. All the while, my gaze stayed glued to Elijah. I assessed him, trying to burn every inch of his body into my brain. Calculating what his next move would be and what his real intentions were. He smiled at me and deep down, a part of me wanted to smile back until reality hit me. The impulse to smile disappeared and looked into his eyes, "So, like I asked before, what do you want?" I took a few steps closer to the doorway. He placed both hands on either side of the door and responded jokingly, "And like _I_ said, I wish to converse with you. Would you be so kind as to invite me in?"

"No, I will not invite you in," I responded easily.

His head cocked to the side, "I see. You so wish to speak through the doorway?"

"Yep. Pretty much." I smiled sarcastically. "Talk."

"Well that is rude-"

"It's also rude to throw people into trees," I interrupted. His eyes closed for a second and his brows furrowed with irritation.

"Would you be so kind as to stop interrupting me, it's very disrespectful." He looked back up at me and this time I noticed it. Sadness in his eyes. Despair. I nodded in his direction as a sign of respect, walked away to grab my glass of water and then sat with my legs crossed in front of the door. I patted the floor in front of me, gesturing for him to sit down.

"So, _Elijah_ , what is it that you so eagerly wish to discuss with me?" I asked, both hands holding my glass, taking a sip.


	4. If You Can Fix the Broken

Chapter 3: If You Can Fix the Broken, Can You Fix the Shattered

Elijah's POV

After wandering aimlessly along side the river, I had time to think more clearly about what days are to come. They were going to be painful, possibly gruesome, but I needed to remain strong if I wanted to go back to being the protective uncle, and brother, that is what is needed for my family. All I needed was time to cope with the heartbreak that was forced into my life, yet again. Maybe that human girl, Astella, was right. Maybe I was destined to remain unhappy and see everything I love fall apart. Maybe I am just a monster

I gently laid my jacket on the ground and settled my back upon it, arms crossed above my head and I looked up into the sky. The clouds slowly moved across the sky, painting pictures.

A new name and new face was playing the lead role in my thoughts.

Astella.

The thought of this strange woman was refreshing. Someone that knew absolutely nothing about me, about my family and what we have done. It was a foreign sensation. What was it about her that made me merciful? She is disrespectful and classless. She had such a destructive rage built up inside her that it was almost heartbreaking. It suddenly hit me, the very thing that makes me crave her company.

She is broken, just as I am.

Again, Hayley's face slithered its way back up into my thoughts. My heart constricted and my breathing became shallow. The weight of the world was on my chest. As I began to self loath for another moment, and then my cell phone started to ring. I weaseled my mobile device out of my pocket, I did not even bother to look to see who was calling and threw it into the river.

I stood up, brushed myself off and shoved my hands in my pockets. I gazed into the water and lost myself in thoughts of this new found person. Friend or foe, I would like to get to know her more. I would like to help her, bring her happiness. For I fear, if a human girl with such hatred set in her heart cannot be saved, what is to become of me?

I focused my hearing and listened deeply to try and locate the girl's whereabouts. Off in the distance, about a mile away, I heard some bickering. Grabbing my things, I ran over with vampiric speed. I kept my distance for a moment, invasively eavesdropping.

"… _there is maybe four other people in this forest due to your last fling! Four, INCLUDING us!"_ Interesting topic to walk in on, _"WHAT?! Was I in the wrong to speak the truth? Don't ever lay a hand on me again!"_ There was a slight rustle happening inside the cabin. And then I heard her speak with a fierce tone.

" _Don't you ever treat Lynn that way. Ever. She is your little sister, you are supposed to protect her, not belittle her. We are family,"_ she said sternly. _"We are to work together as a team. That's what family is all about. I need you guys."_

I finally decided to intervene, I made my way to the open doorway, "Well that was quite touching." I grabbed the handkerchief from my pocket and wiped my hands clean, making sure to get every square inch of my fingers and palms.

"What do _you_ want?" Astella hissed at me, guarding her loved ones, I assumed, from inside their safe haven.

"I simply wish to have words with you, if you would let me, of course. I would also like to properly ask you for your forgiveness for my despicable attitude and disrespect towards you." I said politely, trying to be a little more civil. Her body relaxed slightly but the look on her face was still covered with extreme suspicion. "You're joking, right?" She asked with a scoff.

"I am being quite literal actually," I said, examining the transparent border between her and I. "However, I was hoping for a more intimate conversation, not through a doorway."

"HA! No way man, we aren't stupid." Shouted the boy at her side, the urge to rip his heart out was almost overwhelming, yet, I remained composed. I had to remind myself that I wished to make acquaintances not enemies.

Astella turned to him and gave him a look, "Yeah, just like you had the last one, right?" He bellowed as he threw the metal fire rod onto the ground and stormed off. I'm not sure what she must have said, but I found it somewhat comical that this woman could control a man of his stature. He was not a small man, muscles larger than the average human and arrogance that emits off his very being. Was that her lover? Her family? Jealousy boiled in me for some inexplicable reason. I looked back at Astella as she looked at the floor, ashamed. The girl that stood behind her reached out as a meaning to comfort her, Astella shifted her hand off of her shoulder, "Please, leave us alone for a moment," she whispered, her eyes finally met mine, I smiled. A genuine smile. The girl gave an inquisitive look towards Astella at first, hesitating, but gracefully walked away, into another room.

"So, like I asked before, what do you want?" She walked towards me, arms crossed. The sweet natural perfume of her body wafted into my nostrils and it was heavenly. I placed my hands on the frame of her door, leaning as close as I could, taking it all in.

I answered humorously, "And like _I_ said, I wish to converse with you. Would you be so kind as to invite me in?"

"No, I will not invite you in," She answered without hesitation.

"I see. You so wish to speak through the doorway?" My head tilted with question.

"Yep. Pretty much." She smiled sarcastically. "Talk."

Her disrespect was becoming insulting, "Well that is rude-"

"It's also rude to throw people into trees," she interrupted.

Out of impulse I responded with irritation, "Would you be so kind as to stop interrupting me, it's very disrespectful." I instantly regretted my tone of voice. The girl's demeanor and personality brings out a beast inside of me. She is dangerous to me, yet I cannot make myself leave. She nodded respectfully and grabbed a glass of water. She sat at my feet and gestured for me to sit down with her, on the other side of the doorway of course.

"So, _Elijah_ , what is it that you so eagerly wish to discuss with me?" She asked, both hands holding her glass, taking a sip. I slowly lowered myself into a seated position in front of her and smiled. "Honestly, I don't know where to start." I spoke softly, "I suppose I should start with asking why you have such hatred towards my kind. There must have been a tremendous loss on your part due to a woman, or gentleman, of my kind. Do I assume correctly?" I stared at her expression, analyzing every flicker and twitch in her muscles.

Astella took another sip of her water, this time hesitating, and gulped loudly. Her posture changed entirely and she glared at me, once again putting up her wall of anger, "Why do you care? You don't know me. For a man who seems to live a life of class, you like to ask some very intruding questions." I chuckled, amused at her viciousness. "Why must you challenge me? You should know that I have been living for centuries and I am significantly stronger than you in more ways than you will ever know."

"Listen, Elijah," setting down her cup and bracing her hands on either leg, she looked into my eyes and said, "I don't care how old you are. I don't care how strong you think you are. I don't care where you come from or your intentions at this point. I consider your kind a plague, I will not befriend you, and to be completely honest, I don't have much care for whatever you have to say to me. Is there anything else? If not, would you kindly leave and never come back out of respect for my family and me? Your kind has done quite enough around these parts."

I was baffled, rendered speechless at her rant. I stood up, "It appears that I struck a nerve. I apologize, I shall be on my way then." I brushed myself off, put on my suit jacket and began to walk away. Before I got too far, I turned around. I looked deep into her eyes and defended myself, "I must inform you though, not all of 'my kind' have bad intentions. Some of us are actually trying to better ourselves, start fresh if you will." She stared at me, I could tell she was trying to assess me, looking for a lie or darkness.

Astella finally broke eye contact and looked at her hands, "I know you may mean well, Elijah, but I refuse to trust another one of your kind. Goodbye, I wish the best for you. I hope you find what you are looking for." At that moment, she stood. She looked deeply into my eyes and for the first time I saw sorrow in her ocean blue eyes. Before I could gaze for much longer, she shut the door.


	5. Save Me from Myself

Chapter 4: Save Me from Myself

Astella's POV

My back fell against the door as my knees gave out, I slid down, too weak to stand. I put my hands to my face and tried to slow my breathing. Elijah brought back a lot of unwanted memories that I suppressed.

My father died. My mother died. My older brother died. And the most important person to me died, my grandfather. I also died that day. After such heartbreak it was hard not to build a fortress around my mind, body and soul. I had to take care of myself in order to take care of my family, or rather what was left of it.

A silent tear fell down my cheek and my body began to shake. My sister spoke from the end of the hallway, "Stell, are you okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded with my face still placed in my hands. "It's okay to be weak sometimes," Emily smiled weakly. "Even Superman had moments of weakness." That made me let out a small chuckle.

Emily was the youngest of our family, turns out she was a werewolf and the last one of a certain bloodline that we knew nothing about. Our mother's infidelity slowly disintegrated our family, just as everything was getting better, the massacre occurred. It still haunts me, the thought of them not being at peace. She had long blonde hair which complimented her fair skin and blue eyes beautifully, rosy cheeks and a perfect smile. She was the epitome of the perfect woman.

We have been protecting Emily for years, trying to keep her from initiating the curse. She had been trained by my father, who still looked at her as his own, and my eldest brother since she was but a small child. They trained all of us, but she was always the main focus. My little brother James was always jealous of the attention she got from not just the family, but everyone that came our way.

"Good, he's finally gone," scoffed my brother.

James was a stocky young man, broad shoulders and taller than the average person. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike Emily, his eyes burned with sadness and resentment. He spent most of his days getting out his pent up anger by exercising and hunting. My father and James were very close until Emily came along, they were basically connected at the hip. My father would take him everywhere. Fishing, hunting, hiking, camping, everything you could possibly think of. If my father was going anywhere, James went with him.

My father, Shaw, was smart, cunning and sneaky. He had dark hair, almost black. His beard was matching, and his overly muscular body was fitting. He was the definition of a manly man. He was the ultimate hunter and an even better father. He had a knack for all the manly stuff; hunting, fishing, exercise activities, anything that made him better, faster and stronger. He had tattoos all up his arm, he said it signified him as a hunter, each time he killed a vampire, it grew. Apparently, I was special like him because out of the whole family, I was the only one that could see ancient symbols in his skin. He told me tales that were thousands of years old, about vampire hunters that were the strongest humans alive. Some of the only people that could kill a vampire with their bare hands. He said, "This will be our little secret. And don't worry, your day will come soon, your grandfather and I will teach you everything we know. My legacy has been passed down to you and you will initiate the tattoos after your first kill." Little did we both know, our time, and training, was going to be cut short.

I was the only one of our siblings who had my father's dark hair and green eyes. I was average in every aspect other than my senses. My hearing was extremely heightened, my strength was abnormally substantial, my sight was precise and my father told me that they would only advance the older I got.

I was closest to my grandfather, Chuck, and my eldest brother, Asher. Together we were the three musketeers. Chuck always made sure that we knew how to protect ourselves against vampires, werewolves and witches. He taught us different loopholes around spells, herbs to carry around with us and defense against most supernatural creatures. My grandfather had experienced it all, he never told us how or why, but somehow he knew. Chuck was an older fashioned kind of man; his way of defense was with archery. For his age, he was extremely strong and of course, he was filled with an insane amount of wisdom. When I was a toddler, he started training me. I had a significant gift for archery, he always told me, and my talents should be acknowledged and appreciated. My brother and I were basically the same person but it took him twice as long to learn. Once he learned these techniques, he knew how to do it and with a power that was incomparable to any normal man. He had an exceptional gift of strength. He was the biggest man I had ever met. Muscles as hard as rocks, taller than almost every man, and facial features of an angel. Asher was always above average in every aspect of life.

My mother, Bethany, was easily the most calm and peaceful person in the world. She was so accepting and loving to everything and everyone. Her long blonde hair reached below her butt, her body was toned but curvy. Her blue eyes were piercing but full of love and forgiveness. Her very touch was like taking a dose of morphine, you just wanted to fall asleep with a smile on your face. She was the one to maintain the house. She cleaned, cooked and tended to washing the clothes and keeping the house heated. The perfect wife, well, not entirely perfect. Our family wasn't always perfect, there was a point in time where my parents did nothing but fight constantly, they were just two unhappy people trying to stay together for their family. One day, my mother finally couldn't handle the fighting. She left. She left for months, we didn't know if she was ever going to come back. Nothing was the same around the house, my father was sad and hardly spoke a word. He took to the bottle most days and nights. My siblings and I kept our distance to make sure he didn't unleash his temper onto one of us. My grandfather was the glue that kept everyone together, he made sure that none of us stayed inside to mope or be stuck in our heads. He also did those things to make sure my father had time to get his head right and better himself as a person.

Out of the blue, one evening, my mother came home. She was quiet and she radiated sadness. My father rushed to her and the only words that left her lips were, "I made a mistake." At that point, my father held her gently and they went on a walk so they could speak in privacy about what had happened between them. After a couple hours, they came back and small smiles were on their faces. We were gathered together in the living room, waiting for their return, and finally our family was back together again.

Things were still slightly different but we were happy. Emily being born made things a little more tense but we accepted her as our sister and refused to think any less of her. Except for James, of course.

Everyone died and it was all my fault. My brother likes to remind me constantly; he had resentment towards both, Emily and me, due to the attacks that happened on our family. Most days it felt like he didn't even want to be around us. Over the short year, which felt like a century, Emily and I grew closer while James decided to cut us out completely. Emily took over most of our mother's handy work around the house, James did most of the hunting and went on adventures, I ran errands, like going to the city to get necessities for the house. I enjoyed those outings because it was my chance to take a break from everything. The closest city to us was New Orleans which wasn't very close and was infested with vampires, but I knew how to keep a low profile while settling my business. I made sure to keep a friendly relationship with the witches, to better my chances of survival if anything bad were to happen but with all my training I had received over the years, I wasn't too concerned with confrontation.

Emily broke me out of my thoughts, "Come on, Stell. Let's go to bed. It's getting late." I nodded as she helped me up and made our way to our bedrooms. My brother left out the front door with no words as to where he was going or when he would be back. I was too exhausted to ask, nor did I want to deal with his attitude.

I threw myself onto my bed and let out a loud huff. I stared up at my ceiling as the moon illuminated my room and tried to clear my head. I didn't want to think about what happened to my family. I didn't want to be reminded of my mistakes. Flashes of the screams and blood came into my head, swallowing me up with guilt and sadness. I turned onto my side, huddling myself together in the fetal position as I began to weep. My heart hadn't felt this kind of pain in a long while. It had almost been three years and I still wasn't ready to relive it. Tears started flowing down my face and soaked my pillow. I tried to stay as quiet as I could, and tried to bring no concern to my sister. I wiped at my eyes and nose, "Compose yourself Astella, you're stronger than this. You're better than this." I whispered to myself, trying to calm down.

Just as my body started to float into the abyss that everyone calls sleep, there was a tap at my window…


	6. Always and Forever

Chapter 5: Always and Forever

Elijah's POV

 _The date is June 2017._

 _I met a beautiful creature over the course of this horribly long existence, but, in fact, she was not a creature at all. She was a mere human. I'm not necessarily sure why I found myself obsessing over Astella but in all honesty, I thoroughly enjoy it. There is something about her that is absolutely tantalizing. She had such strength even though there was sorrow that filled her eyes. Her eyes, so green and piercing. I crave her, more than I have towards any other woman. I have tried to put my finger on it, I have tried to narrow it down but I cannot seem to figure this puzzle out. The power she had over my thoughts and emotions was intriguing. It could be her fragile state of being. It could be the fact that I was taken aback by how strong she was physically. It could be the love and protective manner she has for her loved ones. The only thing I was certain of was that I find it slightly ridiculous that I am writing about a complete stranger in my journal, something like this has never happened before and I cannot summon an explanation as to why._

 _While I was away on my small journey, my brother Niklaus and my dearest sister Rebekkah have been on the fritz with altercations between the witches and our fellow vampires. My brother seems to have been completely and utterly rebellious towards everyone, family, friend or foe. People have died and friends have come and gone, whether that is physically or metaphorically. I know there is a light inside of him, his redemption shall be beautiful for all eyes that lay upon it. I am truly looking forward to that day, whether that be in the next couple week, years from now or the centuries to come after that. I will never give up on my family. Always and forever._

"Brother, I shall require your assistance if it is possible for you to stop writing love novels," Niklaus demanded but with polite vocabulary. I closed and bound my journal, slowly.

I got up from my desk and followed him down the corridor and into the library. Hayley, Rebekkah, Freya and Kol were gathered around Davina as she was lost in a spell. "The prophecy has changed Elijah," Hayley spoke quietly so Davina could concentrate and I ignored her. I raised a brow and looked down at the markings on the paper, "What is Davina looking for?" I asked Kol, noticing a location spell being done.

"Basically what Davina is doing, is trying to locate the people that are involved in the visions she is having. It's difficult due to the fact that she doesn't necessarily know who they are or what they are, so we are hitting a couple road blocks but she does have faces that she is trying to focus on, in the visions, and seeing if that would be good enough to try and locate a couple of them," Kol explained quietly as he kept guard of his young, witch girlfriend. She chanted quietly, almost inaudibly, and she rocked back and forth with a pendulum in her left hand. Her eyes were closed and blood began to drip out of her nose, causing concern from everyone in the room. Freya grabbed a hold of Davina's right hand and began chanting with her, trying to eliminate some of the tension that Davina was facing.

We waited, watching for results. Just before anything else could be done, they both gasped and broke concentration. We all were a bit unsteady at that point; Niklaus broke the silence, "What in God's name was that? What happened?" He demanded with irritation.

"It can't be," Freya whispered, putting a hand over her mouth.

Davina was confused, not necessarily understanding what she saw, "There is a woman, a hunter. A vampire hunter. She is extremely powerful and fast, almost as if she was a vampire. I just don't understand."

"No, it's not just that. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before. The Brotherhood of the Five, there is a generation being passed down to a woman." Her eyes were concerned and confused all at once. "This is something you don't want to mess with Niklaus, it seems that she is going to become a vampire soon, somehow? If that were to happen, I'm not sure if that would completely destroy her vampire hunting tendencies or if that would enhance them. I've never seen this before."

"Yeah, we heard you the first time Freya, it's an anomaly. She can't be worse than Rayna Cruz. So, we need to figure out a way to kill her, without actually killing her ourselves," Klaus began to pace, thinking of a diabolical plan as usual.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"Why can't we just kill her?" Hayley asked, bouncing Hope on her hip.

"Because _Hayley_ , if we kill her, we become marked with the Hunter's curse," I snapped at her. "I know my brother and what he wants to do is compel a vampire to kill her instead so they are haunted by the curse, not us." I walked to one of the tall bookshelves, placed a hand on it and braced myself. Eyes closed, I tried to think of a better plan that didn't involve destroying someone else's life.

"Am I supposed to know what the curse is or will someone explain it to me, someone who doesn't have a stick lodged up his ass," she glared at me and looked around the room.

Niklaus explained, "A Hunter's curse will drive you mad, the spirit of the hunter consumes your every thought. You have hallucinations of them and if they don't find a way to kill you, you will most likely end up killing yourself." His smile was dark and demented.

No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, Astella kept running through my thoughts. Just as her face appeared in my mind, Freya gasped. I turned around to see what the commotion was about and there was a stream of blood that moved, on its own, across the map. It was headed towards New Orleans in an abnormal fashion, the woman found us. That was my only thought. We were running out of time and we still had no plan of action.

"So, who are we going to compel then?" Kol asked with a wicked grin. Davina rolled her eyes and began to gather her things.

"I'm glad you have no remorse towards another person's life, Cole. Very human of you." Davina's sarcasm was thick and Kol immediately went to console her.

"Wait, this is odd. It just stopped moving. She must be on the outskirts of town, or the spell stopped working somehow." Freya stared at the map in question.

"Darling, I will do anything that I have to, to protect you. Can't you see that?" He pleaded as he put both hands on either side of her face. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed softly. I looked away and began to walk out of the room. Niklaus followed soon after.

"Your head is clouded, brother," he joked as he followed me towards my room. I opened my door and made my way to my bed. I gently took off my suit jacket, laid it on the comforter and began taking off my watch as my brother decided to speak again, "Elijah, I need you to be clear-"

"Niklaus, your concern I am grateful for, but now is not a good time," I made no eye contact as I unbuttoned my dress shirt, preparing myself for a shower.

Klaus said nothing and exited the room. I let out a loud sigh as I ripped my belt through the loops and slapped it on the bed. I lay back, shirtless and pants undone, on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My brother knew me too well, my head was not clear. I was not in the right mind to venture into a situation like this. I also had no choice, not only was my family in danger but I was as well. I sat back up and unzipped the front of my pants, as I was about to slide them off, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I answered in response.

It was Hayley. She peaked through the crack of the door and noticed my utter lack of clothes and I could tell she had an issue with keeping her eyes from wandering, I smiled inside. "Elijah, um.. I was hoping we could talk about things. I know you are probably still upset with everything between Jackson and I-"

I cut her off, "That was my wish for you Hayley. It's the best thing for you, for your people and for Hope. I completely understand. Now is not a good time to talk, I have things that need to be done and before all of that, I need a shower. Now if you will please excuse me," I was in no mood to talk about any of that. That wound is fresh and deep. Hayley nodded and closed the door behind her.

I finally was able to slip out of my pants and boxers. I turned the water on in the shower and stepped in. I laid my head down, letting the water rush down my back. One hand on the marble stone in front of me, I braced myself and tried to ease my cluttered thoughts.

 _Astella._

A voice whispered in my brain. It was her voice. I needed to see her again. I needed to smell her again. I needed her. I punched the wall in irritation, I sounded pathetic, even in my own thoughts. I began to wash my body with soap and rinsed my hair.

As I exited the shower and threw a towel around my waist, I could hear Niklaus yelling about something down the hall. I paid no mind to it, I went about getting dressed and took my time. I was in no rush to hear what daily drama had entered amongst these walls again.

I was almost completely dressed when I heard it. I was halfway done with buttoning up my dress shirt as I ran down the hall towards Klaus's voice. I ran as fast as I could and as I made my way to the railing, my eyes shot wide open with surprise. I looked down at Niklaus and he had Astella by the hair in the middle of the lobby. She reached around and grabbed his arm, twisting it and snapping his forearm. He laughed as she tried to run for the front doors. He reached her before she could make it half way. This time, he had his hand around her throat. I ran down and grabbed her bridal style and out of his reach. Niklaus had a shocked look on his face as I stood in front of her in a guarded position.

"Elijah?" Klaus questioned.

"Elijah?" Astella said simulataneously.

And at that moment, Klaus made the connection. His smile grew two times the size and laughed. "I see now, you know each other. Well, isn't that just comical."

A/N: Any thoughts or ideas of what should happen or people that should be introduced? Any criticisms? Please, let me know.


	7. Family Feuds Combine

Chapter 6: Family Feuds Combine

Astella's POV

I grabbed the knife from under my pillow and gripped it tightly. I threw the curtain to the side and to my surprise, it was my brother. I let out a sigh of relief and slid it open, "What in the actual fuck are you doing James?"

"Sorry, but you have got to come see this," the look on his face was of concern and fear. I knew he wasn't messing around.

I jumped out of my bed and ran down the hall, stumbling to put my shoes on. I grabbed my bow and arrows that were hanging next to the door and ran out, making sure to close the door behind me. James met me out front and he began to lead me towards the creek. We hunched down in a secretive fashion and began to slow our walk, becoming quieter. I had no idea what he was getting us into but it must have been bad to try and involve me.

Down the hill, near the creek, were a pack of werewolves. They were gathered around a bonfire, most were drinking and talking but some of them were quiet, staring at the fire. I shot James a questioning look, he hushed me and pointed back down at them. Just when I thought things were normal, I see three large men shoving another man towards the fire. One man, quieted everyone and began to speak loudly, "Marcell and his army of vampires have been on a rampage making new recruites. Here is one right here!" The crowd hollered angrily, throwing beer bottles and whatever they could find towards the man. "This little vampire right here decided to sneak around our territory and kill Jude! He was also planting bombs around our campgrounds. Now, what should we do to punish this coward?"

The man that was speaking was average in height but stocky, he had shaggy, dark hair and his whole demeanor screamed alpha. His pack began to scream and shout, after a moment they quieted down and he spoke again, staring at the man that supposedly tried to destroy them and their homes. "I think this act is only punishable by death." Everyone cheered in agreement. The man began to beg and plead to let him go, his promises of never returning and leaving in peace were unheard by the hoard of wolves. They dragged him to a tree and started tying him up.

James tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "We have to save him." I pulled away, astonished at this proposal.

"Coming from a man that _hates_ vampires and wants nothing but the death of them all, you want to save him?"

"Listen, yes, I hate vampires. I despise them with a passion, but that's not just any vampire. That's Collin." James looked back towards him and had a sad look on his face. "He was one of my best friends when we were younger, he was taken away after his sixteenth birthday and I never saw him again. All I knew was that he went to New Orleans and his family died."

I rolled my eyes being completely unsympathetic and let out a huff. "Fine, I'll help you. But if the wolves start to rampage on us, I'm out. I'm running for dear life and you better do the same." James nodded and we started to move in a little closer, trying to be as silent as possible.

I pulled my arrow back and aimed for the ropes that held his arms to his side and his back against the tree. Bulls eye. The ropes fell to the ground and he looked around confused, not knowing what was going on. Before it was too late, he ran. The whole pack began to shout and scream, and not too long after that, they began running in different directions. James and I took off running towards our cabin, and fortunately we made it all the way back home without anyone seeing us. We shut the door and gasped for air. "I haven't run like that in years," chuckled James.

I let out a small giggle as well, "Me neither." I got serious and looked James dead in the eye, "Don't ask me to save another vampire again, regardless of if its your friend or not." His eyes lowered to slits as if he had something to say but he held back. James stood up and began to tend to the fire. I grabbed us each a glass of water and sat next to him on the floor. We stared into the fire and lost ourselves in random thoughts. I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry. I know you don't think too highly of me right now, I just want you to know that I truly am sorry for everything."

James sighed deeply, "I know. It's not your fault. It was Marcel's fault."

His name made my heart fall right out of my chest. I hadn't spoken that name in years, regardless of how many times I hear people say his name, it still had the same affect. I thought he was a good man, I thought he was going to be the love of my life; I was willing to give him my all. Unfortunately, for my family and me, I was wrong. He destroyed everything I ever loved when I told him I no longer wanted to be with him. I had just found out what legacy was about to be passed down to me and I was going through a lot, he didn't understand and I didn't feel like explaining.

I gave him the cold shoulder for months. He reached out in numerous different ways and never did I send a response. I could tell Marcel was becoming agitated with the heartbreak and I wanted to apologize for everything, I just never knew the words to say. He found a witch to do a locator spell on me but what also followed was a premonition of me becoming an extremely powerful vampire hunter and killing him. Marcel went on a giant power trip and decided to kill my family and me. Fortunately, my sister, brother and I got away. The rest of the family died trying to protect us. James and I took Emily and hid in werewolf territory, we waited for them to stop looking for us and went back home to find a bloody disaster. He thought we were dead. That was another reason that I became good friends with the witches, because I didn't want Marcel finding out about me, they would cloak me with a spell so he couldn't find me when I was in town. I hadn't seen him in years and I didn't want to see him ever again.

We never had any issues with vampires after that, the werewolves took care of most of them if they made their way into the forest. James, Emily and I decided to remain acquaintances with all parties to an extent, to ensure that we would be protected.

I didn't respond to my brother, I stood up and walked to my bedroom. This time I was ready to fall asleep and let the darkness consume me. I didn't want to dream tonight, I feared for what would become of it.

" _You won't understand Marcel, please just understand what I am going through, know that I want to be with you and I want us to work out but I can't handle all of this all at once."_

 _Marcel caressed my cheek and had a deep frown upon his face, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "I won't let you go." His tone was dark and demanding. It surprised me, his once sad face turned angry._

" _Marcel! Let me go! Get away from me." I broke free from his grasp and began to ran as fast as I could. The ground beneath my feet turned to sand and I began to sink with every step that I tried to take until I was waist deep. Marcel laughed and squatted down next to me._

" _I told you, I won't let you go. I know you, I know your family. I know what you are going to become and I won't let you destroy me. This is my empire and I am the king." He stood with arms wide open and looked at the sky. I began to weep, no matter how hard I tried to get away, I sank deeper and deeper until my face was almost covered. All I could see was Marcel standing over me, smiling._

 _Blood splattered on my face and I let out a blood curdling scream, Marcel began to gasp for air and my fear transformed to surprise. I looked down to find a hand through his chest, gripping his heart. The hand retracted through the hole it had created and Marcel fell to his knees. Before I could see anything else, I was fully emerged into the sand. My breathing was becoming labored and I could feel my heartbeat start to slow, and just as I thought I was going to drift into a dark abyss, someone pulled me out of the sand._

 _I coughed and greedily took deep breaths, "Thank you. Dear God, thank you."_

" _I'm not God but.. you're welcome." Spoke a familiar voice. On my hands and knees I turned my head and looked to my savior._

 _It was Elijah, he was wiping his hands and he had a smile on his face. He placed the handkerchief back in his pocket and helped me up slowly. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or what to do. He put a hand on my cheek, just as Marcel did but he began to lean in for what seemed like a kiss._

 _Still shell shocked at what had happened, I let him pull me closer and just before our lips met. He screamed in my face. "WAKE UP STELLA! WAKE UP!"_

I shot out of bed in a panic. "What?! What's going on?!" James's face was terrified and that sent a shock through my body. I was awake now. I grabbed my knife and followed James towards the front door and in the door way stood a man, a man that was holding Emily by the throat.

He was dressed in casual attire, hair was a light brown, almost blonde. His stature was not impressive but it was obvious, due to his strength, that he was a vampire. He lifted Emily off her feet and she was struggling to get a breath in, her feet kicking to try and break free.

"Ahhh, you must be Astella." Spoke the man with a classy but familiar accent. "I hate to start introductions this way, but I need your assistance."

"What happened to chivalry? You could have just asked nicely." I said as I reached for my bow on the wall.

"I don't think so," the man smiled and tightened his grip around Emily's throat. I threw my hands up in surrender and backed away from the weapon.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. "And what does my sister have to do with it?"

"Your sister has absolutely no part in this, I'm just using her as leverage. Now, invite me in." He demanded. Emily tried to shake her head as he squeezed the life out of her and James was shaking his head in my peripherals.

"Please, come in." I whispered through clenched teeth. He stepped through the doorway slowly and the smile on his face grew wider. He threw Emily across the room, onto the couch and made it slide into the wall. James ran to her, I made sure to keep my eyes on the stranger that now had access to my house and the last of my family. "What do you want?"

"Funny you ask that," he let out a fake chuckle. "You."

"What do you want with me?" I was confused, we all were confused. He was walking around our living room, inspecting everything in the area. I countered his walk in a protective stance, making sure he kept his distance from my family.

"We can get into that later but, as of right now, you have to make a decision. You either come with me peacefully or I kill your family and take you. Your choice." He stood in front of me, a blank expression on his face, and stared into my eyes.

Without hesitation I said, "Let's go then."

Emily and James roared in protest, "Enough!" I yelled, I looked at them with pleading eyes. "I will not put you in danger! This is not up for discussion." Emily ran across the room and threw her arms around me. I embraced her back with a sad smile on my face.

"I can't lose you. Please, come back home." She whispered.

James's face was coated with anger; he had no words to say. He sat on the couch, arms folded across his chest. "I will do my best to make it back as soon as possible." I pried Emily's arms from around my torso and before anyone could do anything. The stranger took me and ran.


	8. The Humble Brother

Chapter 7: The Humble Brother

Elijah's POV

There was no explaining my brother's outrageous actions but he had no reason to involve Astella. I was not sure what her part was in all of this, "Explain yourself, Niklaus." I demanded.

"Well, isn't it obvious brother?" Niklaus smiled and gestured a hands towards Astella. "She is the woman in the prophecy. Freya wasn't wrong, she was on the outskirts of town." I was rendered speechless. I put my guard down and turned towards Astella. Her face was filled with fear and confusion, she had no idea what was going on.

"This is impossible." I barely breathed out the sentence. I analyzed her body, her demeanor and then I remembered how easily she made me bleed. How strong she was compared to most humans, also the accuracy she had with her weapons. She hadn't initiated it yet. "Niklaus, she is harmless in this state. She hasn't initiated her…. _gift_. Bringing her here just solidified the prophecy even more."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Astella asked angrily. "I'm right here, stop acting like I'm not standing right next to you guys!"

I turned towards her casually and tried to muster a warm smile, "You are to initiate a gift of becoming a powerful hunter, when that happens you will most definitely cause the extinction of my family and me." My words were spoken nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened and her face went white, "That's not possible…" She fainted. Before she could hit the ground, I grabbed her around the waist and braced her head in my hand. I could feel the toned definition of her body and I could smell the floral smell of shampoo she washed her hair with. I brushed the hair out of her face and picked her up with ease. "I will take care of this, enough with the unnecessary violence Niklaus. I doubt any of this would have happened if you had not gone to her or made your presence in this world known." Niklaus's jaw was clenched tight and I could feel his eyes follow me as I walked with her in my arms up the stairs and towards my bedroom.

Hayley must have heard the commotion, she made her way down the hall as I had Astella in my arms and before she could make a word out I stopped her, "Not now."

I pushed the door open with my foot and eased her into my bed, laying her down softly on top of the comforter. I sat on the edge of the bed, admiring her features. I soothed her hair and I sensed Hayley's presence in the doorway, "Is that her?" I grabbed a thin blanket from the edge of my bed and laid it across Astella's body.

I let out a sigh as I turned towards her, "Yes. Her name is Astella."

"How do you know her?" I could hear the jealousy in her tone.

I sent a charming smile her way as I moved close to her, inching her and myself, out of the room to give Astella some privacy. "It should be no concern to you but, if you must know, she tried to kill me but in her defense, I did harm her as well." Hayley tried to keep up with my stride as I went in search of Niklaus.

"She tried to kill you? Then why is she even here?" Hayley demanded in a rage. "Why is she in _your_ room?"

I had reached my breaking point with Hayley, I grabbed her face with both hands and looked in her eyes. "You have no need to be jealous. I understand your concern but I will let you know that I can, and will, have whomever I please in the sanctuary of my bedroom. Do you understand? You are a married woman, stop worrying about what I am doing. You made your choice, deal with the repercussions, which is me, moving on."

"You're moving on with the woman who is destined to kill us all?" Hayley screamed, yanking herself from my embrace.

"That is not what I meant even in the slightest, Hayley. I am just letting you know that whoever is in my room is of no concern to you. I am just being accommodating towards her since Niklaus decided to basically torture her into coming and staying here."

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "You have feelings for her, Elijah. It's obvious. It's written all over your face."

I turned my head slowly in her direction, my face filled with hurt and rage, "I am hiding nothing, Hayley. Do not accuse me of such things."

"I know you Elijah, I know that look."

"What look?"

"The look you used to give me not even a couple weeks ago. I saw the way you were being so gentle with her and the way you smiled down at her. You have feelings for her." I was mad, I had no right to be mad because she was correct, but I was mad.

"We are not having this discussion-"

"No we aren't but I will let you in on a little something Elijah, if she tries to kill me, or you, or Klaus or anyone else in _our_ family, you best believe that I will kill her myself, regardless of how you feel towards her. I don't care what kind of curse I am stuck with for the rest of my life." She threatened me and I smiled in return.

"If she tries to harm anyone, I will make sure to put a stop to it. She hasn't initiated the Hunter's mark yet, we just need to make sure that she doesn't kill a vampire. If she never kills a vampire, the prophecy will cease to continue. I am doing it in a polite way, angering, threatening or torturing her is only going to make it easier for her to want to kill a vampire." I explained, as I continued back down the hall, leaving Hayley speechless.

I found him in the study and as I entered the room, he turned to me in a rage. "Of course she would be the reason for your distant thoughts! You have awful taste in women, completely ridiculous, you know that right?" I ignored his foul words towards me and he shook his head, laughing at my silence. He grabbed a glass of blood and took a swig from it. "Elijah, what happened to being in love with the mother of my child? Oh that's right, she got married to a werewolf. How insulting! Not to mention, Celeste, a vengeful witch who _also_ tried to exterminate our family!"

"Enough!" I yelled. I quickly composed myself, walking to a mirror; I adjusted my shirt and finished buttoning it. "I've heard enough Niklaus, we are not going to kill this woman. Not because of my unfortunate infatuation but because she is a living human being, we have no need to kill her. All we have to do is make sure she does not get an opportunity to kill a vampire. In my humble opinion, maybe, we should start by not provoking her."

"Or we could take _extra_ precautions and kill her all together!" Klaus retorted sternly, he slammed his glass down breaking it into small pieces. I made my way to the liquor cabinet and grabbed an old aged bottle of bourbon. I poured a glass three fingers full and took a large gulp. I grabbed another glass and poured a drink for Niklaus as well. I walked over and handed him the drink, he took it and guzzled it down with ease. "Elijah, my methods may seem a bit far-fetched to you but I take what precautions I need to keep this family safe. To keep Hope safe!"

"Please, Niklaus, for once in your life. Just once. Will you let me take care of this? Let me take care of this _my_ way. If I can't handle it, you have my word, that you can do whatever you deem necessary to protect this family. Let me at least attempt to do this on my own without your influence in any way shape or form." Niklaus walked and stood in front of me, he stood so close that I could smell the bourbon on his breath mixed with the copper smell of blood. He scanned my face and I could feel his presence in my thoughts. After a short time of staring face to face, eye to eye, thought to thought, he took a step back and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I pray to the gods that you don't mess this up Elijah. I fear that you couldn't handle the pain of losing another _infatuation_ at this moment." He said as he walked out of the study, his glass held above his shaking head. I let out a sigh of relief and finished my drink. I grabbed the bottle and an extra glass and made my way back to my room to check on Astella. She was still lying in my bed, she had snuggled herself up into my pillow.

I set the bottle and the glasses on the dresser next to the bed and opened the bedroom door, I leaned against the frame and called for Rebekah. She appeared next to me, "Yes, Elijah?" She smiled at me after peering into my bedroom and seeing the sleeping woman in my bed, I adjusted my cuffs paying no mind to her girlish giggles.

"Would it be at all possible for me to aquire a dress of yours for my guest?"

"What type of dress are you looking for and for what occasion?" Rebekah's grin turned into a smile that reached from ear to ear.

"Something of class, maybe blue or red? I would like to have a formal dinner with her to discuss some issues we have run into recently." I explained, Rebekah was gone for no longer than a second and she had four dresses, two draped over each arm. I picked a long wine red dress that had a slit up the right thigh, it was strapless but formally covered over the chest. "Thank you sister, I shall repay-"

"No, the pleasure is all mine. Enjoy your dinner Elijah, you deserve it." She gave me a peck on the cheek and went about the rest of her day.

I laid the dress down on the other side of the bed and wrote a note for Astella for when she was to awake from her slumber. I closed the door quietly and made my way to the kitchen to cook the meals for our dinner tonight.


	9. I Don't Deserve This

Chapter 8: I Don't Deserve This

Astella's POV

Visions flashed through my mind in short incomprehensible images, one by one, I tried to make some sort of meaning of it all and I couldn't muster up the strength to catch them for longer than a second.

Suddenly, they all stopped. I was walking in a room of white light, even though the room was foreign to me, I felt completely at ease. I found a park bench and sat down, as I did this I caught a glimpse of the dress that I was wearing. It was white lace, with floral prints all over and jewels that made a shimmering effect as the lights bounced off them. I had no scars on my body as I inspected my limbs. My dark hair flowed down my back in luscious locks and I felt a smile creep upon my face.

For the first time, in a long time, I had the ability to relax and let go of every worry that was on my mind. My mind was completely blank, my anger and sadness was completely gone, and I was completely alone. "Hello?" I called out and the echo went on for seconds. I stood up from the park bench and started walking towards the brightest of lights. "Is anyone there?"

As I got closer to the light, my surroundings started to fade into darker shades. My heart started pounding in my chest, I could feel that I was in danger somehow. My pace quickened into a sprint, I kept my eyes set on the light and focused on nothing else. I refused to look behind me in fear of what might be there. The darkness started to consume everything and the pounding of my heart was so intense that I thought my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. I was almost there. I could feel the warmth of the light. The darkness was slowly taking over the light and just before the light flickered out, I reached my arm out and jumped, catching the light in my hand.

I shot up, sweat pouring down my face and my breathing heavy. My panic only got worse when I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room with maroon walls. I was on a bed with, what could only be, expensive black satin comforter and sheets. The pillows had a familiar manly scent that sent a calming vibe through my body. The walls were consumed, mostly, of bookshelves. An entire bookshelf was filled with leather bound journals with dates over hundreds of years old. I finally turned back towards the bed and saw a deep red formal dress. I went and touched the fabric, it was so smooth and elegant, I felt like I was going to ruin it.

I looked at the lamp next to the bed and braced against it was a letter that read 'Astella' in beautiful cursive hand writing. I unfolded the card and I smiled at the letter that was written:

 _Astella,_

 _It would be my honor if you would accompany me for a cordial dinner. Next to you is a dress that my sister, Rebekah, has bestowed upon you for this occasion. I sincerely apologize for my brother, Niklaus, and for anything he has done to you. Please, give me a chance to explain his actions in a more gentlemanly fashion. It is your choice however, you can either choose to come have dinner with me or leave the comfort of this sanctuary. –Ellijah Mikaelson_

I had so many questions I wanted to ask but at the same time, all I wanted to do was go home. I didn't feel safe here and I needed to make sure that my brother and sister were okay.

I have never received a letter from a man before, let alone an invitation to a fancy dinner in a mansion. I squeezed my eyes shut and folded the note closed. I let out a frustrated breath and opened my eyes, "Alright, twenty minutes and then I'll go home." I whispered to myself. I looked towards the open door, which I assumed was the bathroom, and grabbed the dress to change into.

The bathroom was gorgeous, the shower was massive and I bit my lip to hide a smile. I opened the glass door to the shower, turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I stripped out of my clothes as fast as I could and hopped in. "Oh. My. God." I was in shock, this was the most relaxed I have ever felt. The water was so soothing and it smelled so fresh. I put my face in the water and let the beads of water fall down. If there is a heaven, this is what it would feel like. I turned my back towards the running water and rinsed my hair. I took my time washing my body, I noticed there was shampoo and body wash on the shelves, I grabbed the body wash and opened the lid. The smell was familiar and instantly Elijah's face popped up in my mind. I was in Elijah's room. I closed the lid, shut off the water and opened the door, only to realize that there wasn't a towel in sight. "Shit." I mumbled to myself. I stepped out onto the plush rug outside of the door, I looked in the cabinets that were in arms reach. I couldn't find any.

So, there I was, naked in an original vampire's bathroom. "Looking for one of these?"

I gasped in surprise, covering my private parts. A blonde woman was standing in the doorway holding a towel in her hand, she threw it at me and I wrapped it around my body. "Thank you." I said shyly.

"My brother fancy's you," She smiled at me as I stood there dripping wet, naked and confused. "How do you feel about him?"

"Elijah?" I questioned, not necessarily sure who she was talking about.

"Yes, silly girl. Are you going to have dinner with him or not? I would hate to see my brother be hurt by another woman. He's been hurt enough." She walked over to the mirror and adjusted her makeup as she spoke to me.

"Um. I don't know him very well and we didn't have the better of first impressions. In all honesty, I just don't want anything to happen to my family. Can I get dressed now?" I fidgeted with my hands waiting for her to leave the room so I could finally get some clothes on my cold and naked body.

"Oh, you don't need to be shy with me darling. Go, put on my dress and I'll do your hair and makeup." Finally, I was able to put a face to the name. I nodded and stepped out of the bathroom to grab the dress off the side of the bed.

The red silk slid up my body with ease, my breasts fit comfortably in it and there was a slit that went up towards the top of my thigh. It was elegant but sexy all at once. I felt beautiful in it. My pale skin popped in contrast to the dark red, but in a way that made me smile. Rebekah clapped her hands in excitement, "You look absolutely stunning! Now, come with me." She grabbed my hand and before I knew it, she had me in a completely different room. The walls were white and a good majority of the room was taken up by the enormous bed. Her comforter was light blue and white, there were white lace curtains hanging from the tall bedposts on either side of her bed. Unlike Elijah's room, an entire wall was taken up by an elegant vanity. Rebekah yanked me to the seat in front of the large lit up mirrors, and spun me around to face her. She used to supernatural abilities to speed through styling my hair and then I could feel the light application of makeup being put on my face. "Almost done, close your eyes." I listened, slightly enjoying the feeling of being pampered. After the sensation of her hands left my face, I felt something placed in my hair. She spun me around and I barely recognized myself in reflection of the mirror.

My eyes began to tear up as I leaned in closer, trying to make sense of the reflection. "Don't cry now, you'll ruin your makeup. She handed me a tissue and I blotted the underside of my eyes. "What do you think?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I… I love it. Thank you, Rebekah." I smiled and softly touched my hair. My makeup was subtle but sexy all at once, very fitting with the attire. My hair was curled and shifted to my left side and the clasp she placed in my hair, to hold it together, was made of what looked like diamonds that glimmered in the light. My eyes popped so bright against the lightly applied dark eye shadow. "I don't even know what to say."

"Well, after generations of being alive, I have learned a trade or two when it comes to makeup," Rebekah joked. "Now, stop making my brother wait, I can hear his heart racing from downstairs."

Instantly my heart began to pound in fear, my smile faded away and I couldn't tell if it was the blush on my cheeks was from makeup or from anxiety. "He's going to absolutely adore the way you look, I promise." Rebekah placed both hands on my shoulders and tried to ease my nervousness.

"I've never done anything like this," I whispered and looked at her in the mirror. "I've never been dolled up and gone to a fancy dinner, in a fancy house, wearing a fancy dress. I'm afraid I'm going to ruin all of this."

"Oh stop it," She grabbed my hand and took me to the closet. She grabbed a pair of black, short heels and handed them to me. "To top off the outfit."I slid my feet into the uncomfortable heels and smiled in pain, "You'll get used to them and you'll be sitting most of the time anyways."

Again, she grabbed my hand and before I knew it. I was standing in a random doorway. "Hello?" I called out as I stepped through the doorway.

There was a long dining table, the room was dimmed and candles were lit on the table. There was a plate at each head of the table and Elijah was standing with his back to me, staring out the large windows that took up the entire side of the room. You could see the full moon in the sky and the lights of New Orleans. He turned towards me, a drink in his hand and once his eyes fell upon me he about dropped his glass.

Elijah sped to me, before I could see where he went, he appeared right in front of me. I took a step back, almost falling off balance. His arm shot around my waist and pulled me upright. "Thank you," I nodded politely.

"Your beauty has left me utterly speechless." His eyes wandered from my hair all the way down to my shoes. I smiled, genuinely and I could feel my heart skip a beat when he smiled in return.

"These shoes are ridiculously uncomfortable," I said with a laugh. He chuckled and gestured to a seat at the end of the table. His hand on the small of my back, he guided me to my seat. He pulled out the chair and scooted me in towards an empty plate.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine? Bourbon? Vodka? I'm not sure what you like," He made his way to glass doors on the other side of the room, revealing an expensive amount of liquor.

"Wine is fine," I whispered softly, still slightly nervous.

"Red or white?" He asked, looking at me with a crooked smile.

"Red, please."

"I like your taste already," He reached for a bottle and two glasses. Elijah pulled the cork out as he made his way back to me. He held my glass at an angle as he poured the wine and placed it next to my plate. "I would like to start this night off with an apology. My family is very… abrasive? Family is very important to us. Sometimes that clouds our judgment in certain situations."

I took a sip of the bitter wine and smiled at the taste. It had been such a long time since I had have alcohol of any sort, it was relaxing. I closed my eyes to enjoy the taste and when I opened them, Elijah was at the other end of the table, taking a sip of his drink as well.

I cleared my throat, "I don't hold it against you. It wasn't you that decided to threaten my family and basically kidnap me. He can apologize to me for his actions, you shouldn't have to."

Elijah leaned forward in his seat and folded his hands together, "Very true, Niklaus is not the apologizing type, I should add. Now that we have gotten that out of the way, I hope you like steak because that is what I have prepared."

"I'm vegan." His face turned whiter than death and he stood abruptly, about to leave the room, "I'm kidding, Elijah. It sounds great." I laughed softly and he eased back into his seat.

"You have a beautiful smile." Elijah complimented with a smile of his own that melted my heart, I looked down in embarrassment. The way he held himself made me feel safe and at ease. "You should not feel the need to hide your face, please, you are absolutely gorgeous. I will bring no harm to you and I am honest with my words." I looked up at him and took another sip of my wine.

"So, why am I here?" I asked, becoming serious. "What is the point of all this?"

Elijah shifted in his seat and before he could speak, two women came and placed our meals on our plates. I felt as if I was at a five star restaurant. The steak was cooked perfectly, the veggies were sautéed in amazing seasonings that made my mouth water and there was a side of mashed potatoes that looked delicious as well. "You shouldn't have done all of this." I shook my head in disbelief, I felt spoiled and I didn't know how to handle it. I wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

Elijah smiled in response, "You deserve an easy night out and delicious food. Relax, we can talk about serious matters later. Please, eat." He gestured to my plate and I picked up my silverware slowly and dug in to my food. The first bite was so delicious that I physically couldn't hold back the moan that rose from my throat. I looked at Elijah and he took a bite slowly, his eyes not leaving mine. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, I grabbed the cotton cloth and dabbed at my mouth softly, making sure to not ruin my makeup.

I couldn't tell if it was the wine or the fine company of a gentleman that was affecting my mood but Elijah didn't seem so awful. The longer I looked at him, the more impressed with him I became. He wore that suit very well, his smile was perfect and his demeanor was extremely attractive. His elegance was something I wasn't used to, it made me feel as if I was in the presence of a celebrity. I kept my eyes on him as he ate and I could feel myself biting my lip in response, "Are you going enjoy your meal or stare at me?" He smiled confidently as he wiped the edges of his mouth. I quickly looked down and took another small bite of my food.

Embarrassment flooded over my entire body, "Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked quietly.

"I told you, because you deser-"

"No, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this treatment at all. I have never been treated this way before and honestly, I have no idea what do or what to say." My eyes began to fill with tears again due to my frustration.

Elijah was instantly at my side. He wiped the tears from under my eyes with his thumbs and cupped my face. "Do not talk down on yourself. I have been trying to think of an explanation as to why I feel the way that I do towards you, I have no answer for it. I cannot get you out of my mind, Astella. I find you beautiful. I love your strength, your demeanor, your smile. It's tantalizing. Everything about you, I crave it. I feel that you deserve to be treated like a queen, so please, let me. All of this is for me more than you, I'm being selfish. I just want some of your time."

A sad smile was placed on my face and I pulled away from his hands and looked down at my food, "This is really good." I laughed softly. Elijah smiled in return.

"Eat. Drink. Relax. We do not need to be serious, we do not need have a worry in the world. I would like for this to be a date. Start fresh and start new." Elijah made his way back to his seat.

"A date?" I asked with eyebrows raised. He stopped in midstride and turned back towards me.

"Yes, a date." He continued towards his seat and began cutting his food casually.

"Well, if this is a date," I placed my knife and fork down and looked at him with a smile. "I would like for us to sit closer to each other. I don't like you being so far away, I feel like I should yell at you so you can hear me. This table is ridiculously long." I bit my lip to hide my grin.

Elijah chuckled and grabbed his food and drink and walked back to my end of the table and sat to the left of me. "As you wish, ma lady." I giggled and blushed yet again. He poured more wine in my glass and we began talking more casually.

We asked each other about likes and dislikes. We talked about family and friends. We talked about the places he had been and the differences between eras. I asked about fashions, music and people. I could tell he was enjoying it because his smile never left his face.

A bottle and a half of wine later, the topic of conversation had begun to change towards lovers. That's when things began to get a bit more serious….


	10. I Have Never

Chapter 9: I Have Never Met Anyone Quite Like You

Elijah's POV

I was telling this beautiful stranger things about my life that I have never told anyone before, stories that I had never told my family were flying out with ease. It was a refreshing feeling to not be judged for my past, for she knew nothing of it, only what I wanted her to hear. I have been alive for centuries and I cannot remember the last time I had smiled or laughed this much. I had no worries in my mind. Hayley made no appearance in my thoughts, nor did any of the negative events that are to come.

All I could think about and all I _wanted_ to think of was this moment I was experiencing with Astella. She made me feel alive. She asked me questions of my days in the past eras. She asked me personal questions and I answered them without hesitation. I was the book that she had opened and the stories poured out of me with such ease, I could not lie to this woman. I did not want to. I wanted her to know everything about me, good and bad.

After some drinks, things took a different direction and we got serious. We got onto the topic of Tatia and Celeste. I let her in on every gruesome detail, for a second I could sense fear but it quickly changed to sadness. I also brought up Hayley and explaining the way I felt and how much that whole experience hurt me, scarred me. I told her that was why I was in the forest that day, I couldn't bare being around Hayley for much longer. Astella smiled softly and I could tell that she had her own sad tale to tell. Which she did.

"I felt as if I was in love with this man, it was the first time I had felt such… passion for someone. I found out that I was completely blinded by his façade and it came back to bite me in the ass." Astella stared into her glass that was half empty as she spoke. "I had never felt so much heartbreak in such a short period of time." I could hear the crackling in her voice as her emotions started to get the best of her. Astella looked up to the chandelier to try and hold back her tears. She took a big gulp of her wine and cleared her throat, "He tried to kill me and in the process killed my family."

I was taken aback at her words. A fury arose inside of me and my face went dark, I could feel my eyes begin to change and before she could see my altered face I composed myself. "Why would he do such a thing?" I demanded.

She let out a fake laugh as a tear slid down her face as she finally looked at me, "For the same reason your brother took me. He found a witch to locate me and she had a vision of me killing him. " I froze for a moment, not sure what to say. I could feel my heart sink at her words. Tears began to fall down her face and she grabbed her napkin to stop the liquid from ruining her makeup. "I apologize, Elijah, we should talk about something else. I'm sorry to be _that_ girl who gets emotional when she drinks." And the next few words told me that I was special to her regardless of her level of intoxication. "I've never told anyone these things before."

I felt as though I had lost control of my body, I acted on impulse. I cupped her face gently with both and hands and pulled her lips to mine. At first she was stiff, I almost pulled away in embarrassment but then she began to kiss me back. She placed a hand on my cheek and moved closer to me. Our kiss started out soft and then became demanding, hectic. The mixture of wine and Astella was tantalizing. I had never craved something so deeply before. Astella's legs slid in between mine, but there was still too much space between us. I swooped her up and placed her on my lap. Both of her legs were still in between mine, I had one hand on the back of her neck and one on her bare thigh while both of her hands caressed my face. I slowly slid my hand up her thigh, making my way under her dress and just as I was about to reach much further, "Ahem."

Hayley cleared her throat from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but Klaus wants to speak to you." I let out a sigh and Astella tried to remove herself from my lap, I held her where she was seated and placed my forehead against hers. "Now I see why he sent me rather than doing it himself. I'll tell him you will find him when you're done here."

"Thank you, Hayley." My breathing was shallow for the rush of our moment left me speechless. I wanted more and judging by the expression on Astella's face, she wanted more too.

"So, that's the Hayley you were talking about?" Astella asked through her heavy breaths as she pulled her face away from mine. I nodded silently as I stared into her eyes. She smiled at me and slid her hand down my cheek and cupped my chin. She pursed her lips and kissed me again, softly. "She is a fool for not keeping you for herself." Astella slid off my lap and placed herself back in her chair. I adjusted my tie and straightened my suit, not taking my eyes off of her.

"I will only be gone for a moment," I stood from my chair. I was extremely aroused and the excitement showed. She looked down at the bulge in my pants and raised a brow at me.

"Elijah?" Astella called out quietly. I stopped in midstride to look back at her and her gaze had lowered to her hands that were placed in her lap. "I... I think that maybe, I should go home."

I took a deep breath, "If that is what you think is best for you, then by all means." I gestured towards the hall that led to the front door.

"Should I stay? I'm not necessarily sure how I can even get back home." She bit her lip, meeting my gaze. Her eyes were sad, from what I could tell, and I walked back to her. I held out my hand, she took it and stood up. I slid my arm around her waist and slowly brushed loose hairs out of her face.

"Astella, it is your choice what you would like to do. You are not a prisoner. I obviously enjoy your company, a lot, and I would like for it to continue but if you have other engagements that you need to take care, I understand." I made no effort in trying to hide my disappointment but I refused to keep her from deciding what she wanted to do.

Judging by the look on her face, that wasn't the answer she wanted to hear but instead of showing her own disappointment she said, "Well, if it is alright with you, I would like to stay the night," she grabbed my hand and nuzzled it, kissing my palm. "I would like to stay the night _with you_. I could use a night out. I never get to venture out for too long." She added with a hopeful smile.

"It would be my honor to spend the rest of the night with you and if you would like, I will take you home in the morning." I kissed her cheek and disappeared into the house, searching for Klaus as fast as I could. He was in his bedroom and at his side was Marcel.

"Good evening Marcellus," I greeted casually as I entered the room. "What is it Niklaus, I have business to attend to."

"Business, huh? Is that what they call it now?" Klaus joked with a smirk. I did not acknowledge his joke and he could tell I was not in the mood for his sense of humor. "Marcellus has come to me with some interesting information. I will let him inform you." I turned to Marcellus with a questioning glance.

"That girl down there is dangerous. I met her a couple years ago and a witch came to me with a vision, she saw my death at the hands of that woman." My eyes lowered into slits as he spoke to me. "I had to take extra measures to make sure that she wasn't going to go on a vampire killing rampage. I was told she was dead and I went about my life, turns out that I had received false information. If this is the same woman, this means she is out to kill us all." I made the connection from Astella's story and Marcellus' words, and before anyone could stop me, Marcel was slammed against the wall. My hand was at his throat and his feet were off the ground, dangling.

"It was you she spoke of!" I hissed through a clenched jaw. " _You_ killed her family."

"I had to do what was necessary to survive!" Marcel gasped as he tried to pry my hand from his throat.

"Niklaus, the information he gives you is lacking major details. The main reason he tried to kill her was because she _rejected_ him, which is pathetic enough. He already planned on killing her, not because of the vision, but because she said no to him. He is the reason the prophecy was set in place. He exterminated her family." I threw Marcellus down to the ground and turned to my brother. "Maybe there is a way to stop the prophecy, Niklaus, maybe if we remove the motive of anger in her veins. We remove Marcellus."

Klaus looked amused at the situation and I was not sure if he was even digesting the information that was being spoken. I was furious and ready to avenge Astella's family. "Elijah, we will not be killing Marcel as an act of vengeance for your new fling. However, we will have to have a word with her. I must know that she means no harm to any of us and that she mustn't do anything stupid."

"Marcel?" My eyes widened at Astella's voice. All of us spun around in surprise at her presence.

"Astella, Marcel was just about to le-" Marcel cut me off.

"Ahh, Astella. Long time no see, you look absolutely stunning." Marcellus smiled at her. He flashed his fluorescent white teeth and altered his face into a demonic state. He began to pace slowly, making his way towards her. "How are your brother and sister doing?" Her eyes were glued to him, jaw clenched and fists wound up tight to the point her knuckles were white. I could see the anger and sadness on her face and my heart was sad for her.

"What is he doing here?" she asked with a side glance in my direction.

"He was just leaving. He has a history with my brother." I explained to her, begging with my eyes for her to be understanding.

"Actually, Elijah has known Marcel for many years. He has been a part of our family for quite some time, isn't that right Marcellus?" Klaus placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder and smiled.

"I would like to go, if that's okay with you Elijah." Astella murmured. She tried to turn around and leave the room but Klaus stood in front of her, blocking the exit.

"I require a moment of your time. I just need reassurance that you will not bring harm to my family or me." Niklaus gestured towards Marcel. "Including him. It would be a shame if someone were to remove the last of your family members in some sort of fatal accident."

"Such a shame." Marcellus added with arms crossed over his chest. His eyes boring in Astella's direction.

"I don't want or need to hurt you Klaus. I won't hurt Elijah. But I won't make any promises about your little pet Marcel." She hissed darkly getting in Niklaus' face. He let her shove him to the side to exit the room and she made her way in the direction of my room. I followed her at normal pace, keeping up with her easily.

We entered my sanctuary and I closed the door behind us. Astella's back was to me and I walked up behind her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder with comfort. She turned to me angrily and yelled, "Why?! Why is he here, Elijah?"

"Niklaus created Marcellus a few hundred years ago, he looks at him as his son. I had no idea that you and him were an item until I put the pieces together after your story," I tried to defend myself to no end. I could understand her hatred towards him, I just could not understand the anger she had towards me.

"Your brother is a dick, by the way. The audacity of these fucking vampires," She sighed and flopped down onto my bed. "I'm so sick of the power trip and the threats."

I sat down next to her and placed a hand on her thigh. Her eyes closed at my touch and I proceeded with my actions. I leaned over her and began to slide my hand farther up her leg until I reached her firm butt cheek. I gripped it softly and she smiled, "Stop trying to seduce me, Elijah. I'm angry." I chuckled at her lack of protest.

I kissed her collarbone, her neck and nibbled her ear. "I absolutely adore you." I whispered as I continued to kiss her. I shifted positions and laid on top of her, spreading her legs with my thigh. Her hands gripped my back and she scratched down my sides over my suit.

"Elijah," she moaned softly. I reached behind her and began to unzip the gorgeous dress that she had been wearing. I slid it down slowly and then she gripped my wrists to stop me. "Wait. I… I can't do this. It's not right, not right now. Not for…" She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "I want it to be special for my first time."


	11. This is What Pleasure Feels Like

A/N: Things are going to become a little graphic. NSFW haha.

Chapter 10: Awkward is My Middle Name

Astella's POV

I couldn't help but be completely infatuated with Elijah. For the first time, in a long time, I had let my guard down and I felt completely safe. There was a darkness hidden behind his eyes, I could see it but I knew that he would protect me. There was something in his demeanor that made me feel comfortable or judged. His eyes were gentle when they looked at me, he wasn't demanding anything from me and that's what made me want to expose more of my life to him.

I loved learning about him, his life and what he had experienced. He was so interesting and he had no problems telling me details, even the ones I didn't care to hear, about women but somehow I could sense that he just needed someone to vent to. I let him. I let him tell me anything and everything that he could. The smile on his face was breathtaking and I could see him sit taller from removing the weight he had upon his shoulders. I was honored to be that person who knew so much about him and his thoughts.

When I found out that he knew Marcel, I wanted to be mad at him. When his brother threatened my family and me, I wanted to be mad at him. I couldn't bring myself to do it. None of this was his fault. He defended me, he defended my family and he was willing to step into the crossfire to remove me from the awkward position that I was in. For that, I could feel the butterflies flying around in my stomach when he looked at me or when he spoke my name. I felt the electricity spark throughout my entire body when he touched me and fireworks exploded in behind my eyelids and in my heart when he kissed me.

I had no idea how to act, what to do, or what to say. I had never felt anything quite like this.

He made me feel so alive. Having his body pressed on top of mine, I wanted to give him my everything but the timing wasn't right. I was having flashes of my family fly through my head, the fact that Marcel was probably still somewhere in this house made me feel sick, and the worries in my mind about my brother and sister were distracting. I wanted everything to be perfect. This wasn't perfect.

So, there we were, sitting in awkward silence. I had to hold the front of my dress up to keep my breasts from being exposed and Elijah sat next to me, staring blankly at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I should go, huh?" I questioned softly as I tucked the hair in my face behind my ear. Elijah snapped out of his trance to look at me with furrowed brows.

"No. Please, do not feel as if the information you gave me has changed how I look at you. I just… I'm speechless. It's a rarity to meet a beautiful woman, such as yourself, to be completely untainted. That ultimately makes me adore you more. I don't feel as if I deserve to take that purity from you." He knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. Eljiah's smile was sincere and apologetic. His elegance made me feel light headed, or maybe it was the wine?

"Astella, I wholeheartedly agree that you should save yourself for the right time and the right person." He stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead. I grabbed his tie and lowered his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync, as if we were created to be perfect for each other's techniques. He cupped the side of my face and kissed me harder. Our mouths opened and our tongues danced around each other in a heated mess. He pulled himself away and smiled at me. "You… You are perfect." I had to catch my breath at his words. "If you will please excuse me, I will find something for you to wear to bed."

"Can I wear something of yours?" I asked flirtatiously.

"What are you proposing? A shirt? Pants?" His eyes lit up and he gestured to his closet politely.

"A shirt will do just fine." He walked into the closet and grabbed a white and black pinstriped button-up shirt. I stood up and just as he was about to hand me the shirt, my dress fell to the floor, exposing every inch of my body. Elijah froze, dropping the shirt and letting his eyes roam over my body for just a second before turning his back to me.

"Apologies, I should not look at you with such disrespect." He picked the shirt up from the floor and reached his hand back towards me, his other hand was placed over his eyes ashamed of his actions.

"I don't mind. It made me feel good, it made me feel wanted." I grabbed the shirt, slowly sliding it out of his grip and unbuttoning it. I slid my arms through the sleeves and buttoned the middle button before grabbing his arm to have him face me. I analyzed his face. I searched for any sign of deceit or darkness. I saw nothing but admiration. Elijah looked down at the exposed flesh and asked, "Would you like help buttoning it more or would you like to keep it that way?"

"Would you help me?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back. My cleavage showed through the gap of the shirt and my private parts down below were barely hidden by the bottom hem. Elijah looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my hips and lifted me up with ease. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my arms around his neck. He spun us around so I was straddling him on the bed. Slowly, he reached down and began to button the shirt, rarely breaking eye contact with me.

His hands slid slowly up the shirt, the soft touches tickled my stomach leaving goose bumps all over my body. As he got higher, his hands grazed my nipples instantly making them hard. I could feel my breathing quicken, just as I thought he was done, "I must have forgotten this one." He whispered. His eyes were glued to mine as his hands glided down, the final button at the bottom of the shirt was right in front of my most sacred place and I could feel the heat from his hands through the shirt. I was soaking wet at the tension between us. My heart skipped a beat and my face instantly went red, he smiled at my reaction, he must have felt the wetness seeping through the front of his pants. Once he buttoned the shirt, he slowly pulled the shirt up and just as I thought he was going to initiate another heated session of god knows what, he placed his hands on my thighs. Elijah pulled me in closer to him and I could feel the bulge in his pants. He made sure that I was sitting right on it which only made my body impulsively want to move against it. I adjusted my hips slightly and he let out a groan in response. His hands tensed on my thighs, "I'm sorry." I said, afraid that I had hurt him.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. That was a cry of pleasure, not pain." He kissed me and without thinking, I moved my hips again, grinding on his hardness. His eyes closed with pleasure, I continued. I began to quicken my speed and I could feel the ecstasy rushing through my body. My body was aching for him, I wanted more.

Before I knew it, I was on my back and he was on top of me. He had one hand on my hip and his other was bracing himself up. As he pushed his hips into me, I felt his grip tighten on my side. I couldn't stop the moan from leaving my lips. Elijah put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Your first time will be special if you choose to be with me. I will make sure of it but that does not mean I cannot please you. I do not want to cross any lines or boundaries." I could hardly gather my thoughts to make a sentence in response, all I could do was nod. I felt his hand drift from my hip and over to my wet slit and his fingers began to rub gently in circles. My body began to shake in pleasure, "Oh my God!" I let out loudly. "What's happening to me?"

"You're experiencing pleasure," Elijah laughed and continued with his movements. He kissed my neck and sucked on my collarbone. The pace of his fingers quickened and I gripped his arm. I felt as if I was going to float away. "Please, don't stop." I whimpered.

"Never," Elijah whispered against my neck. His fingers slid up and down over my clit and then he latched onto my nipple. That's when I came for my first time. My back arched and my legs clenched together, his hand locked in place. He silenced my cries of pleasure with his mouth, kissing me deeply and pulling me close to him. My body shook with small convulsions, letting Elijah know that he had completed his task. Once my body relaxed, I looked at him through clouded eyes and asked, "Is that what it _always_ feels like?"

"I suppose it depends on who you are with and how well they decide to take care of you." Elijah explained with a smirk across his lips. "I hope you don't choose to regret this in the morning." He analyzed my face and licked his fingers, which only got me heated again.

"I don't think I could ever regret this night, regardless of the threats, flashbacks and drama. This is by far the best night of my life." I responded honestly through heavy breaths. Elijah stood and the bulge in his pants was thick and instantly I felt guilty. "Doesn't that hurt you? Is there any way I can help with that?"

Elijah gave me a crooked grin, "Maybe, in time. But you need not worry about me. Please, get comfortable. I will be back in a moment." He entered the closet for what felt like a century and came out with smooth pajama pants and no shirt. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his abs were defined in the dim light. The bulge in his pants was still there and more prominent in the loose clothing. He picked me up with one arm and pulled the comforter down with the other, he gently laid me on the bed and placed himself next to me. I cuddled close to him, placing my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. I traced my fingers across his chest and down his stomach, making mental notes of every inch of his body.

This was the man that I had dreamt about falling in love with my whole life…


End file.
